A Visit From the Wind
by Platina1499
Summary: I assure you that this story is going to be a very peaceful and soothing experience for both the readers and the characters. If you like excitement, this is NOT the one!


A Visit From the Wind

It was the gentle breeze that woke me up.

In a wooden house a little far away from the village. The residents there are all unfamiliar to me. I seldom come down to buy some groceries. I only know Hiroka-san who tends the shop.

Here in this house, for twenty years

I never felt alone.

A fair amount of wind come visit in various times.

And that alone satisfies me.

I lived a quiet life until my death.

Even my death was a peaceful one.

No one seemed to understand the bless of peace in my past.

Everyone living a fast life. Constantly reaching out for the highest excitement.

Even though there were enough happiness to be gained around us.

My only regret was that I could never meet my father in the picture frame my mother so lovingly placed on our kitchen table. And my mother who would mourn for me.

For my mother I will be happy.

Oh how I wish to send a letter to my mother reassure her that I am fine!

Ah, I have to restock my food again.

I grabbed my grocery bag and walked down the mountain. Thirty minutes later I was in the convenience store.

"Will this be all, Yoko-san?" Hiroka-san asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Hiroka-san, that will be all."

 _Jingle_

I understand others may not find my life appealing.

So for those who may as well visited here for certain excitement I'll let you on a secret of mine:

I have gained a particular sight in this life.

 _Sob sob sob sob_

A little boy was crouching down in a sidewalk weeping.

 _No one is with him? It is a little late for him to be out all alone._

"Are you okay, little boy? What's wrong?"

"I am weeping because my mother is dead. My brothers, sisters, cousins… they're all dead. It makes me very sad so I am weeping."

 _And someone left him alone at this? That is unspeakable!_

"It makes me very sad sad sad sad sad sad….. wait… nee-san… smells familiar…"

 _Huh?_

"You… You a _RE_ _HUMAN! CURSED HUMAN WHO KILLED OFF MY FAMILY! CURSE YOU! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!_ "

"Wah—" The little boy's head transformed into a beast akin to a rat. It hissed baring its teeth and lunged at me with full force until it was stopped by a talisman. A voice shouted behind me.

"Evil ayakashi, begone!"

The beast squirmed until it deformed into a dark smoke and flew away.

"Tch, it got away." I turned around to see a black haired boy around the age of seven to eight with uncharacteristic glint that did not belong to boys at his age. He was dressed lightly in dark clothes with a simple bag that revealed a few papers, an inkstone, and a brush.

"Thank you, boy. You saved me." When I thanked him gladly, he appeared to be surprised and gazed at where the dark smoke has gone.

"It's okay. It was not like I was trying to save you or anything…"

"Then?"

"I can't go home until I exorcise that ayakashi."

"I see. My name is Sakuma Yoko. And yours?"

"Matoba Seiji."

"Well, Matoba-kun. It's getting rather late and I can't leave you here all alone. Would you like to stay at my place for the time being?" The boy eyed me suspiciously and stuck a talisman on my head.

"Is this suppose to exorcise me? Ha haha-" _What a funny kid._

"… I'll go with you. I can use you to lure that ayakashi."

"So you're going to have dinner with me! I wonder if I have enough ingredients…"

I lead the way to my humble house. There wan't much to see since I usually spent my time musing than bother to decorate the place.

Yes.

Simple is the best.

I made a simple miso soup to go along with grilled fish and rice.

"Oh, you're not going to eat?" I took some rice, a piece of the fish, and a spoon of miso soup. "It isn't poisoned, see?" _His parents taught him well. Though I'm not sure about banning him from the house…_

…

 _Who was this Yoko-san?_ Seiji thought, _She's definitely not a yokai. Is she one from the exorcist clan to keep an eye on me? No, then she would have defended herself back then. And this house has no barrier whatsoever…_

"Matoba-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Placed your futon over here. You can go clean yourself up and go to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, thank you…"

 _As soon to be the head of the Matoba Clan, I should focus on accomplishing this task as fast as I can. And she is the only key to meet that rat again. For now, I'll stay with her._

It was well past twelve when I sneaked out of the room and looked for anything unusual. Yoko-san was fast asleep, deaf to the world.

 _She's not up to anything…_

After double checking every nook and cranny of the house I created a barrier of protection from evil ayakashi. Only the humming energy of the talismans gave me enough reassurance to fall into sleep.

…

I was slightly confused surrounded an unknown structure until I remembered what happened yesterday.

The atmosphere in this house was different from mine.

There were no cold stares of my mother.

No strick voices of my father.

No soulless shiki wondering.

No expectant looks.

Just simply… warm and cosy.

It felt like I was suddenly free from the sufficating pressure.

"Oh, you're awake? Will you help setting the tables, please?" It wasn't a demand. A request.

All suspicions and second guesses despersed. It was just… Yoko-san and me. Two simple human beings preparing breakfast. I wasn't Matoba but Seiji.

"Is something wrong, Matoba-kun?"

"… Please call me Seiji, Yoko-san." She smiled.

"Anytime, Seiji-kun."

Though it was very simple, it was the tastiest breakfast I had my whole life.

"Seiji-kun, I'm going to the convenience store to buy more food. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes. The rat ayakashi can come at any time."

It was a brief walk. Or it may be what a person refers to "time flies when you're having fun." She was a company I never had before. Who didn't know about my family.

"So your family runs the exorcising occupation? Must be hard to learn all the seals."

"It is what is expected of me as the next clan leader."

"… It's okay to take a break from all that. You can always come to me when things are too hard on you."

"… I'll keep that in mind."

Something leaped out of the bushes. _The rat?!_

"CURSED HUMAN! I'LL EAT YOU!" I grabbed Yoko-san's hand.

"Come!" We ran to the abandoned park which I set up a seal yesterday. I stood infront of Yoko-san and began chanting: " _The one who assults in unrest, the one who moves with ill intent…"_

The ayakashi rushed forward, into the seal.

"… _you, who places others in harm's way,"_ I touched the circle.

" _Begone!"_

 _Shriekkk!_ And the rat was gone.

"Thank you, Seiji-kun. You saved me again."

"I'm glad you are—"

Shiki suddenly appeared in front of me and stretched its hand. Yoko-san smiled a little disappointedly.

"It was nice meeting you Seiji-kun."

"It was for me, too, Yoko-san."

"I hope we meet again."

"I hope so…" And then my shiki whisked me away.

It was a different experience for me. Very different from my clan offered, but not a bad experience.

...

I wonder what will become of me if I choose not to be the Matoba Clan's leader?


End file.
